1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for practicing batting of baseball, and in particular to a rotary baseball batting practice device wherein the angular location of a stand that supports a baseball to be batted can be changed by means of rotation about a center under the control of a bi-directional ratchet mechanism.
2. The Related Art
Baseball batting practice devices are known. The baseball batting practice device comprises an upright holder that is rotatably mounted to a home plate for supporting and positioning a baseball. The upright holder is selectively retained at different discrete angular positions by means of a rotation mechanism. Such a rotatable construction of the baseball holder allows a player to selectively set a baseball supported by the holder at different angular positions. However, the holder is set at an angular position by having a spring-biased pin removably fit into angularly discrete retention holes defined in the home plate. The operation of moving the holder between different retention holes requires both hands of a user wherein one hand releases the pin and holds the pin in the released condition against the biasing spring and the other hand moves the baseball holder with the pin disengaging from the retention holes. This is very troublesome for the player for he or she must put down the bat before he or she can operate and move the baseball holder.
Thus, it is desired to have a baseball batting practice device that allows for one hand operation to overcome the problems encountered in the prior art.